Misunderstanding?
by BerryBerryBlitz
Summary: Aichi's friends walk in upon something they were NOT expecting... What happened? Where is the truth? Are Kai and Aichi really...?The only way to find out is to read Takes place in season 1 even though at the time I'm writing this there is 5 seasons... This is a two shot , could be a one shot but I wanted to leave imagination between the parts hehe humour and suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

**A two shot~ just for fun~ its rated T but some people's imagination may deem it differently~**

**Part 1: Misunerstanding?..**

It was another day for team Q4 and the gang, they had finished all their battles in today's tournament, they had won their first two matches with Kamui and Misaki to thank for their victory, thankfully Kai did not need to attend the fights.

The brunette had been secretly taking care of a certain small blue haired boy, said boy had suddenly become unwell. The brunette was glad that the other members of team Q4 were busy being fussed over by Nitta Shin, the manager for team Q4.

"Hey Misaki-San, we should go see how Onii-San is doing, I feel kinda bad about celebrating without him..."

Kamui sighed slightly unhappy, the black haired boy looked up to Aichi as if he was a true brother, he may have only pretended at first to get close to his sister, however eventually the two became great teammates and friends.

"Yeah, it's too bad Aichi got sick, hopefully he gets better soon."

The lavender haired girl agreed, so the two teammates and friends walked together towards the infirmary where Aichi was being looked after by Kai. In truth, the both of them thought it was very unlike Kai to look over someone willingly.

"Ahh Kai... Kun..."

The two teens froze outside of the door to the infirmary and looked at the door with confusion towards the soft cry that with no doubt belonged to their blue haired friend Aichi.

"Shhh, it'll be over soon"

They heard Kai soothe in a warm and caring voice, they could also hear creaking and slight pants that they couldn't identify who they belonged to.

Kamui looked at Misaki, his red eyes were wide in shock that was returned by Misaki's own eyes also filled with shock.

"What are they doing...?"

The black haired boy whispered softly to the blue eyed girl standing with him. She answered his question with a slight blush as they listened in on Aichi and Kai.

"Ah.. No it hurts... Kai-kun... Please stop..."

Aichi cried out once again, the two teens were blushing deeply as they continued to listen.

"Mmm Aichi... You're so tight here..."

Kai hummed.

"KAI-KUUUUUUN!"

Aichi sounded as if he was in a lot of pain, the two listening in wanted to help, however they didn't want to see what was happening.

"It's okay Aichi... Relax, the pain will go away soon. You've just got to trust me"

Kai continued to soothe Aichi, hearing such kind words come out of Kai's mouth greatly confused Kamui, he had always thought of Kai as a huge jerk who cared about nobody, yet he was saying such kind words towards Aichi.

"Kai-kun... It hurts still..."

Aichi whimpered, however his whimpering was cut off shortly after speaking by a huge sigh.

"Heh, I told you it would feel great after a while"

"Mmmm Kai-kun... It feels so good..."

Kamui wanted to leave, he didn't want to think of the person he looked up to like that, however the black haired teen was unable to remove himself from the door.

"This is nothing Aichi, I can make you feel even better than this"

Kai purred as they heard Aichi gasp in surprise.

"Kai-kun!"

"Shhh, I'm just spreading you out so you can feel more pleasure Aichi"

"But this is so embarrassing..."

"Heh too bad I'll embarrass you as much as I desire Aichi"

"K-KAI!"

Aichi stammered on the other side of the door, his friends were leaning closer. Misaki and Kamui both were now leaning with their ears on the door towards the infirmary, eager to find out what their friends, well in their case friend and Kai were doing.

The two of them jumped when they heard a loud bang, as if one of them fell on the ground. Worried for his friend that he looked up to like a brother, Kamui swung open the infirmary's white door and stepped inside. His red eyes went wide in shock,Kai and Aichi were behind one of the infirmary's beige and grey beds, Kai was overtop and Aichi was half hidden behind the beds.

The blue haired boy's face seemed flushed and exhausted, however his sapphire eyes expressed complete shock. Kai looked away and did his usual tch.

Misaki peeked in and her face turned a slight shade of pink at the sight of Kai overtop of Aichi, she backed away slowly out of the infirmary with her lavender eyes covering her blue eyes, the poor girl had no idea how to react in a situation like this. So of course she did the most simple solution to just walk away and forget what she had seen.

The red eyed boy blinked a few times as he tried to find words to say, he wished that he had also walked away like Misaki had done.

"Sooo uhh... It seems you're feeling better Aichi Onii-San... I'll leave you two be and leave..."

Kamui struggled to speak, for he was still in shock of seeing those two like that, sure the black haired boy had suspected Aichi to like guys but Kai? Never in his life had he expected him to swing that way, especially with Aichi who he seemed to dislike even though Aichi had greatly admired him.

"Y-yeah... Kamui why is your face red?"

Aichi asked, sending even more shock into the poor black haired teen's system, at the thought that Aichi didn't even _know_ what he had been doing.

"Uhhh no reason... Well I'm going to see if manager needs any help with anything... So bye"

"Bye..."

A confused blue haired boy responded as he watched his energetic friend bolt out of the room, he tilted his head confused and looked into Kai's jade eyes wondering why his friends had acted so strangely.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2: Reality**_

_"Hey Onii-chan are you exited for today's _matches?"

Kamui asked his blue haired friend eagerly as they waited for the tournament to start, all of team Q4 was present.

"Ah yeah sure..."

Aichi replied with a slight smile, his voice sounded a little pained and he winced as he had been occasionally wincing as he walked throughout the day.

The lavender haired girl who was with them looked at Aichi with concern in her blue eyes. The blue haired boy moved back a bit uneasy at the closeness of another person.

"Aichi, you seem unwell... Are you sure you don't want to sit out?"

Misaki asked, Aichi looked away, not wanting to meet the other teen's eyes. The boy knew he wasn't sick, he was just sore due to a certain jade eyed brunette who was now also looking at him with slight concern.

"Ah, yeah I'm okay just... Sore I'll be able to fight today no need to worry"

The blue haired boy quickly replied, he didn't like causing worry for others when there was nothing seriously wrong. Kamui frowned at him, his red eyes gazing intently into Aichi's sapphire ones.

A green haired man wearing glasses walked up to the four teens, he smiled kindly towards Aichi.

"Aichi rest if you're not feeling well, that's an order as the manager of team Q4"

The blue haired boy sighed in defeat at Nitta Shin's order as he headed towards the infirmary. Kai followed after him.

"I'll make sure he stays in the infirmary"

The brunette explained, their friends looked at the two retreating backs with confusion. Kai didn't usually pay any attention towards their blue haired friend.

The blue haired boy opened the door of the infirmary and peeked inside, it was completely empty so the nurse must have already left for lunch. Kai nudged the him into the room and made him lay on one of the soft beds.

"This is you're fault Kai-kun..."

Aichi sighed sadly as he looked up into the brunette a jade eyes. Kai looked at him confused.

"My fault? How?"

Kai's voice was calm and the worry in his voice was almost perfectly concealed. The blue haired looked away as he blushed slightly.

"You were too rough last night... Everyone though I was sick when I'm not..."

A slight smirk crawled over the brunette's face as he sat down beside the blue haired boy and ruffled his soft blue hair.

"Rough? Maybe I can make it up to you then, you're sore right?"

Aichi nodded timidly as he bunched himself in the beige blankets of the bed.

"Why don't a massage the soreness away?"

"Sure why not?..."

With his answer Kai instructed Aichi to lay flat on his stomach, the younger boy easily followed the older's instructions. Kai rubbed his handed together before gently rubbing his hands on Aichi's back.

Aichi jolted at the sudden pain resonating in his back and cried out.

"Ahh Kai... Kun..."

Kai gave a soft chuckles as he continued his hand's assault on Aichi's back.

"Shhh, it'll be over soon"

The brunette soothed the blue haired boy warmly as he laced his hands across the slender back in small motions.

"I thought massages weren't supposed to hurt..."

Aichi pouted softly with a tear in each eye threatening to fall from his pain.

"It usually doesn't, you really are stiff though so that's why it will hurt at first."

The brunette whispered softly into the younger boys ear who in returned shivered slightly at his hot breath.

"Ah.. No it hurts... Kai-kun... Please stop..."

Aichi suddenly cried out, forgetting the warm breath as Kai's movements began to work on his lower back, it felt so strange to the younger boy that he felt pain from the massages, even with Kai's reasoning.

"Mmm Aichi... You're so tight here..."

Hummed Kai, as he gently massaged a bit of tight muscle that he had noticed on the younger boy's lower back. He was holding down the younger boy so the he wouldn't escape his massages.

"KAI-KUUUUUUN!"

The blue haired boy cried out in pain as the tight muscle in his back was worked away at, causing the older teen above to smirk down towards Aichi.

"It's okay Aichi... Relax, the pain will go away soon. You've just got to trust me"

Kai continued to soothe the pained Aichi, not wanting the young boy to escape. Kai was having fun with the reactions from the younger one.

"Kai-kun... It hurts still..."

Aichi whimpered at the pain but that was cut off with a huge sigh, Kai had finally gotten rid of the tight muscle so that the caressing of the older's hands no longer hurt.

"Heh, I told you it would feel great after a while"

Kai smirked as he looked into the younger's sapphire eyes.

"Mmmm Kai-kun... It feels so good..."

"This is nothing Aichi, I can make you feel even better than this"

Kai purred towards the younger one as he pushed down on Aichi and spread him out so that he was perfectly flat on the bed causing Aichi to gasp in surprise.

"Kai-kun!"

"Shhh, I'm just spreading you out so you can feel more pleasure Aichi"

"But this is so embarrassing..."

The blue haired boy did not like having his face flat on the bed, he felt so vulnerable towards the brunette who he knew what's he older was capable of because of the night before.

"Heh too bad I'll embarrass you as much as I desire Aichi"

"K-KAI!"

Aichi called out annoyed at his position, he tried to push the older off bet they ended up falling off behind the bed with the brunette over top of him.

Suddenly Kamui bursted into the room, his blank haired friend's red eyes went wide with shock as he looked at the two on the floor.

The blue haired boy flushed at the awkward position that he had fallen into, his sapphire eyes went wide in shock when he realized just how awkward their position actually was. Kai looked away and did his usual tch sound as if he didn't care.

Misaki peeked her head into the infirmary and the lavender haired teen's face went slightly pink before she backed away and disappeared.

The red eyed boy blinked a few times as he tried to find words to say, he wished that he had also walked away like Misaki had done.

"Sooo uhh... It seems you're feeling better Aichi Onii-San... I'll leave you two be and leave..."

The black haired boy stammered with his words, he was totally shocked by seeing Kai and Aichi like that.

"Y-yeah... Kamui why is your face red?"

The blue haired boy asked, completely clueless as to why Kamui and Misaki had acted how they did. Sure they fell into a weird position but that was it, the boy didn't know that his friends had eavesdropped.

"Uhhh no reason... Well I'm going to see if manager needs any help with anything... So bye"

"Bye..."

A confused blue haired boy responded as he watched his energetic friend bolt out of the room, he tilted his head confused and looked into Kai's jade eyes wondering why his friends had acted so strangely.

"They were strange..."

Aichi murmured, worried about his other friend's behaviour. Kai smirked slightly at Aichi, he had guessed why they acted like that and it was funny to the brunette how clueless Aichi was.

"I'm sure they're fine Aichi"

Kai soothed as he brushed a hand across the blue haired boy's cheek, Aichi blushed and looked into Kai's mesmerizing jade eyes.

"I hope you're right..."

The blue haired boy nuzzled happily into the older ones chest and sighed happily now that all his former stiffness had been dissolved due to Kai's help.

**aww not what you were hoping for? XP**


End file.
